


We are broken

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Season/Series 10, poem, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kind of poem I wrote while I waited for the next episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are broken

We are broken.  
We are lost.  
We are shattered.  
But we still carry on.  
There are pieces missing.  
Pieces burnt and pieces bloodied.  
But we still fight.  
We are needy, hoping for impossible things.  
For a better future, for love, for forgiveness.  
We are killers with bloodred hands and eyes as black as coal.  
Our eyes are lifeless and our grip is strong.  
The bottles plenty and the smile can only last so long.  
We are heroes but haunted by our mistakes.  
We are ghost, lingering in the past, hindered by our mistakes.  
Waiting and wishing.  
Hoping for something better.  
We are memories, forgotten and hidden.  
Forever carrying on, never stopping, never resting.


End file.
